90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Hills, 90210
Beverly Hills, 90210 is an American prime time television drama, which aired on the FOX television network. About Beverly Hills, 90210 focuses on the assimilation of a solid, value-oriented Midwestern family into an accelerated Beverly Hills lifestyle. The show explores the realities and myths of social classes in Beverly Hills while at the same time exposing the strains this lifestyle can put on family relationships.About Beverly Hills 90210 Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on the FOX network from 1990 until 2000 for a total of 10 seasons (as well as two shorter arcs known as the summer seasons). The series initially centered around the friendships, romantic issues and other personal matters of a group of high school students in Beverly Hills, California. The show followed many of these figures into early adulthood as it progressed, while also introducing several new characters and new relationships. During the peak of its success in the early 1990s, Beverly Hills, 90210 gained mainstream worldwide popularity—making its ensemble cast famous, launching 4 spin-offs, and becoming a television icon. Story Beverly Hills, 90210 began with the introduction of the Walsh family—parents Jim and Cindy (played by James Eckhouse and Carol Potter), and their teenage twins Brandon (Jason Priestley) and Brenda (Shannen Doherty). As a result of Jim’s job reassignment, the family moved from Minnesota to Beverly Hills, California. The story initially presented Brandon as a flawed boy scout, Brenda as a good-hearted rebel, Kelly as a good-natured snob, Steve as a laid-back thrill-seeker, Andrea as a strait-laced smart girl, Dylan as a sensitive loner, David as a geeky musician, and Donna as a quirky, socially awkward girl. Several of these characters were developed over time, revealing subsequent layers as they matured. In addition, many new characters were introduced during the course of the series' run, and several guest stars appeared in recurring roles. Throughout the show's high school and college years, stories largely centered around the love lives, academic matters, career aspirations, and parental issues of the younger cast. Among the topics covered were adoption, estrangement, safe sex, substance abuse, romantic affairs, love triangles, race-related school incidents, and budding romances between longtime friends. As the show grew in popularity, several successful musicians of the '90s contributed to Beverly Hills, 90210: The Soundtrack. Additionally, their accompanying music videos aired during the end credits of various episodes. Among these artists were Shanice, Jeremy Jordan, and Vanessa Williams & Brian McKnight. In addition, the music video for "Hold On" by Jamie Walters, who starred in the series as Ray Pruit, was also featured. The final episode of Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on May 17, 2000. The series outlived its first two spin-offs, Melrose Place and Models Inc., and would spawn additional spin-offs—''90210'' and a new Melrose Place—in 2008 and 2009. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh (1-9, guest 10) :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh (1-4) :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman (1-5, guest 6, 8 and 10) :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay (1-6, 9-10) :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon (1, recurring 2) :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh (1-5, guest 6 and 8) :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh (1-5, guest 7 and 8) Later regulars :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (recurring 1-5, regular 6-10) :Mark Damon Espinoza as Jesse Vasquez (recurring 4, regular 5) :Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold (recurring 4-5, regular 6-7) :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone (5-9, guest 10) :Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit (recurring 5, regular 6, guest 7) :Hilary Swank as Carly Reynolds (8) :Vincent Young as Noah Hunter (8-10) :Lindsay Price as Janet Sosna (recurring 8, regular 9-10) :Vanessa Marcil as Gina Kincaid (9-10) :Daniel Cosgrove as Matt Durning (9-10) Recurring cast :Christine Elise as Emily Valentine (2) :Dana Barron as Nikki Witt (3) :Dina Meyer as Lucinda Nicholson (4) :Emma Caulfield as Susan Keats (6) :Jason Wiles as Colin Robbins (6) :Cameron Bancroft as Joe Bradley (6) :Jill Novick as Tracy Gaylian (7) :Angel Boris as Emma Bennett (8) :Laura Leighton as Sophie Burns (9) Background During the late 1980s, TV producer Aaron Spelling offered to buy the series known as Degrassi Jr. High/''Degrassi High'', which followed the lives of teens in high school. When the creators declined, Spelling decided to produce his own series, and was subsequently partnered with Darren Star, who created the basic outline of the project. In the autumn of 1990, FOX issued press releases for a show called Class of Beverly Hills—a title that was later applied to the first episode of the series that became Beverly Hills, 90210. Luke Perry did not appear until the show's second episode. Among the series' many writers were Charles Rosin (also an executive producer), Karen Rosin, Jessica Klein, and Steve Wasserman.Exclusive: Executive Producer Charles Rosin Reflects on 90210’s Early Years (October 2009) Theme The show's now-iconic theme music was not always present in the first airings; some viewers remember an entirely different, somewhat calmer tune that was also heard during the end credits. Furthermore, this tune was accompanied by opening and ending scenes of postal deliveries (depicting the change of address for the Walsh family) that were eventually excluded from the Season 1 montage. Seasons 1gang.png|link=Season 1|1 2cast.png|link=Season 2|2 3.png|link=Season 3|3 4.jpeg|link=Season 4|4 5.jpeg|link=Season 5|5 6cast.png|link=Season 6|6 7cast.png|link=Season 7|7 8promo.jpg|link=Season 8|8 BH90210-cast-s9-02.jpg|link=Season 9|9 10.jpg|link=Season 10|10 Summer seasons The Summer Seasons are story arcs which aired throughout the summers of 1991 and 1992 (July and August specifically) in the United States. These story arcs presented all-new episodes which followed the teenage characters during their summer vacations from high school. In the DVD releases, they are packaged as parts of Seasons 2 and 3 respectively. The concept was highly unique, as television shows typically do not present new episodes during the period between their annual finales and premieres. In more recent times, certain shows have begun offering new interval material in other forms, including shorts on the Internet, and television movies. 1991 :Beach Blanket Brandon • The Party Fish • Summer Storm • Anaconda • Play It Again, David • Pass, Not Pass • Camping Trip 1992 :Misery Loves Company • The Twins, The Trustee And The Very Big Trip • Too Little, Too Late/Paris 75001 • Sex, Lies and Volleyball/Photo Fini • Shooting Star/American in Paris • Castles In The Sand 1993 :Season 4 did not include summer episodes as the property used for the Beverly Hills Beach Club was not available Reunion The original cast, including James Eckhouse, Carol Potter and Joe E. Tata, reunited for a 2003 special to discuss the impact which the shows success has had on their lives and careers. BH90210 In December 2018, executive producers of the 'mockumentary-style' reboot began shopping it around to networks. It was picked up by FOX and announced at the end of February 2019. The series will air in Summer 2019. Spin-offs :Melrose Place (1992) ::Jennie Garth (Kelly Taylor), Tori Spelling (Donna Martin), Brian Austin Green (David Silver) and Ian Ziering (Steve Sanders) reprised their roles. Grant Show (from Beverly Hills, 90210 season 2 final episodes) played Jake Hanson, who became one of the main characters on Melrose Place. :Models Inc. :90210 (2008) ::Jennie Garth (Kelly Taylor), Tori Spelling (Donna Martin), Shannen Doherty (Brenda Walsh), Joe E. Tata (Nat Bussichio) and Ann Gillespie (Jackie Taylor) reprised versions of their roles from the original Beverly Hills, 90210. Erin Silver (played by Jessica Stroup) became one of the main characters of the show, and Hannah Zuckerman-Vasquez (played by Hallee Hirsh) appeares in one scene of the 90210 pilot episode. ::Jason Priestley directed season 1 episode Off The Rails. ::The show used the remixed version of original show theme for season 1. Another version of the tune was used in season 2 through season 5. Second version was released on official album 90210: The Soundtrack. ::Plotlines of original Beverly Hills, 90210 characters were used for a 2008 reboot 90210. Events of BH90210 ignore the existance of reboot. Exclusive: Beverly Hills 90210 Producer Talks College Years, Slams New 90210 (January 2010) * Larry Mollin on the show post-Doherty: :All the kids hated the show by season 5, other than Tori. They all just hated it. Every day they would come in was just torture for them. *Jason Priestley, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Brian Austin Green and Tori Spelling are the only five cast members to appear in all 10 seasons of the series. *Jason Priestley, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Gabrielle Carteris, Brian Austin Green and Tori Spelling are the only six cast members to appear in both the Pilot and the Series Finale. *The only cast member that was close to appearing in all 296 episodes is Tori Spelling, she appeared in 292/296 episodes of the entire series run. In second place are Ian Ziering and Jennie Garth, they both appeared in 291/296 episodes. Not one character appeared in all 296 episodes. *There was some talk about a spin-off just after the show ended, that was gonna be called 90210: The New Class, but it was never made – until 90210 Photos :Photos Media Celebs Who Appeared on '90210' Before They Were Famous The 90210 Cast REACTS to Their Old Interviews (Flashback) Top 10 Memorable Beverly Hills, 90210 Moments Equestria Hills 90210 My Little Pony The Retro Show Notes and references Category:Beverly Hills, 90210